The Ultimate Quest
by hashtagawesome
Summary: The Evil Elmo has taken some of the world's brightest hostage and is demanding access to the Masterball so that he can catch them all. It's up to Mike and Boo, The Doctor and Rose Tyler, Lumpy the Moose, Team Rocket and Jesus Christ to stop him before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was Moose eating a piece of chocolate pie as a dare he received from Tumblr. The user who dared him had been a monster named Mike, and he promised that if he completed the dare he would reward him with a special surprise: A pony! Meanwhile, Mike had to take care of a little girl named Boo (which he considered to be more like babysitting), and she was full of laughter as she witnessed this dare he had made on the moose.

Although suddenly, just as the moose was about to finish the dare an evil pop-up of death appeared showing a picture of Elmo's face on there. When Boo saw this, she almost started crying and Mike had to help comfort her!


	2. Chapter 2

Mike, Boo and the Moose all jumped back in shock at the site of the evil Elmo.  
"What are you doing on the computer?" The Moose said in Moose language.  
Elmo spoke up.  
"I can't hear what you're saying since this is a pre recorded message, but I want to tell you give me the masterball. If you do not, Rainbow Dash and Harry Potter will-"  
The screen faded to black, Boo had pulled the power plug out of the socket.  
"MY FACEBOOK WAS ON THERE" Mike shouted.  
All of a sudden, the funny noise the tardis makes was heard and the Tardis appeared. The Doctor ran out of the Tardis, gave the moose a big kiss and handed him a bouquet of flowers that he had pulled out of his pocket (They're bigger on the inside).  
"You're not Rose" he said.  
"No. And who are you?"  
"I heard complaining about facebook over the space time vortex and thought it was her, I'm going to need some tissues now because I have to go cry."  
Suddenly and terribly, Elmo appeared on the TV screen. He appeared to be sitting in a park with Harry Potter and Rainbow Dash behind him.  
"If you do not give me the Masterball, so that I CAN CATCH THEM ALL. I will have these two drowned in water and you will never know happiness again".  
He then started laughing evilly as The Doctor frowned. No one knew what to do and they certainly didn't want to give up the masterball... not that any of them knew what it was.


	3. Chapter 3

And...  
The Doctor stepped up and questioned Elmo what exactly the Master Ball was. Strangely enough, Elmo responded to this question immediately as if he heard the Doctor speaking. But not in a very helpful matter.  
"You must find a person named Ash or a group known as Team Rocket if you wish to figure that out" said Elmo; "You also only have twenty-four hours to return to me the device I need so I can catch ALL THE POKEMON, or else I shall drown them".  
After mentioning this, two new victims appeared behind Elmo: Ron Weasley and Twilight Sparkle. All four of them appeared to be crying and were running the risk of being drowned by their own tears. Boo, witnessing what was happening on screen, almost cried herself in response yet Mike shielded her eyes. The water seemed to be slowly filling up the seemingly closed environment around them, as Elmo stared right towards the camera he was using. And although Rainbow Dash had wings, they had apparently been paralyzed temporarily so she was unable to simply fly away.  
The Doctor took a Bible from a bookshelf and threw it at the television screen in order to stop the madness before them, smashing it into many pieces. Mike screamed.

"THAT WAS MY BRAND NEW TV!"  
"No need to worry about that now! I think I recall seeing a Team Rocket somewhere within a park I found myself in before, well, hmm... Maybe, maybe not.. I don't know. Anyways, I'll meet you all at the Tardis outside so we can all sort this mess out!" And after that, he disappeared straight out the door.  
The moose, feeling determined to solve this crime followed him, as Mike and Boo eventually made their way soon afterwards.

Suddenly, after several minutes of the house being left unsupervised, an image of Jesus appeared within the television screen. Despite the fact that it was already broken.


	4. Chapter 4

Jesus brought his palm to his head and cursed himself outloud.  
"Missed them" he screamed. He was frustrated because he knew a secret about Evil Elmo that our team of heroes needed to know. So he teleported out of the loungeroom into the Tardis where he was very surprised to find a monster and a moose with a little girl along with his old companion The Doctor.  
"Peace be with you my family" he said as he danced his way with sparkles to the console.  
"JC ma man" The Doctor replied before sonicing Jesus.  
Everyone looked very confused as The Doctor continued to use his sonic screw driver on all of them.  
"I'm extracting the dna of elmo from you all, since you were the last to encounter him, I'll imprint it onto the Tardis and we can follow him".  
Everyone nodded excitingly and pretended they knew what was going on. Little did they know they would soon have to prepare for battle.  
All of a sudden Rose appeared in a beach towel.  
"So that's where you were" said The Doctor.  
"Whut's going on?"  
Everyone else was looking at them in wild bemusement as they walked off together, seemingly having forgotten about the extra companions and the need for the Masterball.  
Jesus decided to take the controls of the Tardis... which was a bad idea.  
They landed upside down on a park bench.  
When everyone was looking at Jesus with a dissapointed expression he cried before saying.  
"No one knows what it's like to be the son of god" throwing a bible into the nearest bin before teleporting back to heaven.  
Mike looked up into the sky, still shielding Boo's eyes and said  
"He'll be fine."  
The Doctor and Rose emerged from the Tardis, stepping on a large squishy thing.  
"Oww" it said  
"What"  
"I'm Meowth, from Team Rocket"  
Everyone looked around at each other, knowing they were a little closer to achieving their goal. They knew they needed to make a plan to ensure Elmo only thought he had gotten the master ball.  
Elmo's face appeared on a television screen attached to a nearby tree.  
"Don't try any funny business" he said holding up fluttershy, with the other hostages behind him.  
"You will give me the master ball or I will drown them all."  
Boo started crying again.  
"I'll kill Sully for making me babysit, of all the stupi-"  
The Doctor cut him off.  
"We need to work out where he is, I lost the dna imprint after JC took control" The Doctor told them all intelligently.  
The Moose walked up to the television and pointed at a sign in the back of the television screen that said "That swimming pool where Moriarty and Sherlock faced off"  
"OH WELL DONE LUMPY" The Doctor shouted in glee.  
"PAY NO ATTENTION TO HIM" Elmo started to scream, but he didn't get very far because Boo had once again unplugged him.  
"Anyone want to tell me what's going on" Meowth said.


	5. Chapter 5

Lumpy the moose began to explain to Meowth everything that was going on in his own Happy Tree Friends styled language. The Doctor sat next to him, attempting to become a translator for him.  
"So basically, this puppet called Elmo wants this Masterball thingy from us, or else our little pony friends will go through some.. drowny wowny stuff" He said. Two shadows suddenly appeared behind Meowth, wandering closer towards the group.  
"Prepare for trouble!" "Make it double!"  
"To protect the world from deception, er, devastation!"  
"Damn it, you blew it again!"

Mike facepalmed; "Oh, what now!?" Boo simply clapped her hands together in excitement.  
The two figures were now in view, and finally introduced themselves despite the rocky start.  
"I'm Jesse!" "And I'm James!" They got into some epic posing.  
Meowth leaped into the air and shouted the well-known catchphrase; "Meowth, that's right!"  
"And we would like to request a Pokemon battle!"  
"The prize? A schmexy Masterball, of course!"

The Doctor snapped out of trying to translate Lumpy's words, and gave some thoughtful consideration to the challenge.  
"But we don't have any Pokemon to battle you with." Jesse and James looked at each other.  
"What!? No Pokemon!? You've gotta be kidding!"

Suddenly, Mike ran after Boo trying to stop her from going through Team Rocket's bag.  
"No! We don't do that!" He screamed. Boo suddenly pulled out the prize Masterball and opened it. Jesse and James both screamed at the same time.  
Everyone was warped inside the device and transformed into a strange location.

As everyone was figuring out where they were, Lumpy noticed a sign and called everyone over to it.  
"Pride Rock..." The Doctor read out-loud. Two humans wandered past them unexpectedly from a local TAFE nearby, and were chattering with each other.

"Sherlock is such an interesting guy, don't you think?" One of them said;  
"I know! And how awesome is Moriarty?"

The Doctor overheard their conversation and rushed over to them.  
"Well, this might sound a little awkward, but I overheard something about a Sherlock. Could you show me where he is?" He asked.  
Luke and Kate looked at the man, and they both recognized him immediately. "It's the Doctor!"


	6. Chapter 6

"OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT" Kate remarked in a very un Kate like way.  
"IT'S DAVID TENNANT" she squealed.  
The cavalcade of characters looked around at each other with befuddled expressions on their face, they wondered if David Tennant was some sort of evil associate in league with Elmo.  
Luke and Kate were both gasping for breath and didn't even notice that they had seemingly been joined by anyone other than David.  
Calming down Kate said  
"I think they're the real deal... look"  
They paused there celebrations and truly took in the sight that was in front of them.  
Luke took off his lion king cosplay (he was Simba) and started pointing at everyone that was in front of him.  
"That's The Doctor that's Lumpy, Rose, Mike, Jesse, James and Meowth... and... Boo?"  
"MIKE WAZOWSKI" the little child screamed.  
All of a sudden a booming voice came over every radio, television and speaker.  
"Oooh... what's this... the masterball... ELMO. HAS. SUCCEEDED. and now he can rule the world. Well Done Moriarty... I'll still be drowning them all anyway in that pool... and yes that includes your Sherlock and John Watson. DANCE. PARTY. TIME" the voice went silent.  
Boo started crying as all the characters looked around at each other with a fearful expression.  
No one knew what to do, they were trapped, without the tardis and Elmo had the masterall.  
James began to feel a little woozy.  
"Does anyone else see that bright light?"  
"I see it too." a few people said  
From the light a figure emerged.  
"I'm Princess Celestia" the figure said  
"... and I have come to the masterball world to tell you that you must all prepare for battle."  
Kate looked over at Luke  
"So much for neopets" she said  
"... but I'm hungry" he countered.  
Princess Celestia ignored the interruptions and looked over them all with a doomed expression etched upon to her face.


	7. Chapter 7

"It brings me with great pain to tell you all this, but... I believe we must turn back time and succeed in the Boss Level in order to regain the Master Ball." Princess Celestia wandered closer to the group; "It is the only way to defeat Elmo."

Lumpy was too busy checking his Facebook account to hear what the Princess was saying. Team Rocket looked panicked at the mere thought of challenging Elmo, while Boo continued to sniffle and sob. As Luke and Kate were still admiring David the Doctor, he began to ponder where he had last left the Tardis. "Oh, that's right!" He said; "I think I left it somewhere over -" An anchor suddenly struck down into the ground.

"Looking for this!?" A wild pirate had appeared, and he had the Tardis in his ship. "If you want it, come and get it!" He pulled the anchor out of the ground quickly and started sailing away slowly towards a place none other than Hogwarts.

The Doctor rushed straight after the sailing ship, as Kate and Luke followed. Lumpy closed his Facebook page as Team Rocket were eager for yet another adventure! Mike just simply grabbed Boo and rushed after them, as Princess Celestia simply disappeared. It was until then that Jesus reappeared into the sky, searching for the group. After realizing their absence, he shook his head and attempted to find them yet again.


	8. Chapter 8

"THE PIRATE'S LIFE IS A LIFE FOR ME... EVERYBODY NOW" Jesus roared in a voice that sounded like a dying cat. Having found all of the team and getting them captured by the pirate's, he was trying to cheer everyone up with some pirate songs.

"Oh Fudge Off" The Doctor said.

"I don't even know what I'm doing here" Princess Luna announced.

Everyone looked around at each other, waiting for an explanation.

"Well... I teleported you all here, so we could stop Elmo. I just didn't count on The Pirate's working for Satan"

Boo threw a cat at Jesus which made everyone laugh. All of a sudden a screen appeared in which Elmo appeared with Lord Voldemort and Satan.

"You can have your heroes back" he said, clicking his fingers which made all the prisoners of Elmo arrive on the pirate ship.

"All that it means now is that you're trapped together... and you're about to sink."

Everyone looked panicked, they had the masterball and the tardis was in the background as well. The bad guys had won and there was nothing that could be done. The bad guys started to laugh and the screen switched off. There was a creak in the door and Katy Perry appeared wearing a crown.

"IT'S POP STAR KATY PERRY" Sherlock screamed in a fangirl scream before fainting.

"Aren't you Elmo's bride" Rose said.

"Yes, but I don't want to be" Katy explained...

"... And I have a plan to win."

Everyone leaned in a little to hear Katy's plan... except Princess Celestia who was still mad at Jesus for ruining her plan and making it so they couldn't go to Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9

Everybody leaned in closely as Katy Perry revealed her plan to the group. After a few moments of discussion, a sudden beat in the background began to play. As everyone got into their positions, Katy Perry started to sing.

"You... change your mind. Like a girl... changes clothes" Boo and Jesus danced accordingly right next to her.

Elmo listened into the singing, starting to slowly remember old memories he used to have. Then he shook his head, desperately trying to erase what had been left. As the song continued to play, a little light in the sky appeared.

"You're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no!" The light grew brighter.

"You're in then you're out, you're up then you're down!" A new TARDIS unexpectedly teleported towards everyone.

"You're wrong when it's right, it's black and it's white!"

It crashed right through the ship, as a man stepped outside.

"We fight, we break up! We kiss we - Oh, hey!" Katy Perry took notice of this stranger, as he brushed all of the dust off his outfit.

"Good evening everyone" He said; "I'd like to introduce myself as Twelve, the new doctor."


	10. Chapter 10

Katy Perry continued to sing as Elmo began to melt and melt. Though no one was really noticing this as everyone's attention had been focused on the Twelfth Doctor.

The Tenth Doctor looked up and cried

"I don't wanna go"

"Well too bad" The Twelfth Doctor said.

The two Doctor's began having a dance battle.

Katy Perry changed her attention to The Doctor and continued singing

"You change your mind..."

All of a sudden Elmo cried out in a huge merciful way.

"KATY!"

This startled everyone and Boo started crying, Jesus cursed under his breath. "Oh my Father"

... Katy Perry looked at Elmo and said

"Elmo, I thought you wanted to play dress ups."

Elmo looked at Kate quizzingly before addressing everyone else.

"Elmo is playing Miss Katy, Elmo's playing homicidal maniac."

Everyone started to laugh at this surprising turn of events and kept Elmo distracted until he was arrested (there was a police box nearby)... for being a homicidal maniac.


End file.
